That Was Incredible
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Will and Sonny make love for the first time. Alternate first time. One-shot. Complete. Smut.


Will and Sonny were curled up on the couch in Sami's apartment, Sonny's head on Will's shoulder, Will's head leaning against Sonny's, watching the annual Christmas broadcast of _It's A Wonderful Life_. Sami was out for the night on her weekly sleepover with either EJ or Rafe (Will honestly had no idea whose turn it was tonight. She'd gone back and forth between them so much over the last three months that he had lost track.) and Will had taken advantage by having a quiet night with Sonny.

"I think it would be so interesting to get the chance to see what the world would be like if you were never born," Sonny said.

"Why? Tired of your awesome boyfriend?" Will retorted.

"No!" Sonny laughed, lifting up his head to look at Will. "I meant, like, you as in me. I would love the chance to see what the world would be like if I was never born."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think it'd be cool. You've never thought about it?" Sonny asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Maybe I have," Will conceded. "Or…at least what life would have been like if I hadn't been born to teenage parents. Maybe I wouldn't be so messed up."

"You are _not _messed up!" Sonny assured him, grabbing Will's face in his hands. "You are a wonderful person and I love you."

Will smiled weakly and swiftly kissed Sonny. He pulled away briefly before kissing Sonny again, harder and firmer. Sonny whined into the kiss and slipped his arms all the way around Will's neck. Will wrapped his own around Sonny's waist and pulled him closer before deepening the kiss and pushing Sonny back into the couch, the movie forgotten.

Sonny's head hit the armrest as Will straddled Sonny's lap and pressed their chests together, the kiss becoming more feverish and sloppy, Sonny gripping Will's back more tightly. Will unthinkingly ground his hips down into Sonny's and their erections rubbed against each other, eliciting a loud moan from both boys. Will pulled away from Sonny's lips with a loud pop, only to attach his lips to the crook of Sonny's neck. Sonny's eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow and rapid, his body involuntarily arching up into Will's, trying to maintain the friction.

"W – Will," Sonny stuttered. "We should – we should stop."

"Don't want to stop," Will muttered into Sonny's neck, which he was still kissing.

Sonny slid his hands back towards himself so he could grab Will's face. "Will."

Will stared at Sonny, their eyes searching each other's for unspoken words. Suddenly, Will launched himself back at Sonny, crashing their lips together. He grabbed Sonny's hand and pulled him off the couch towards his bedroom; without breaking the kiss, Will walked them backwards, his fingers working of their own accord to unbutton Sonny's shirt. Sonny whimpered and mirrored Will's action, his own fingers fumbling on the buttons of Will's shirt. Once they were inside, Sonny skillfully kicked the door shut behind him and pushed Will backwards towards the bed. By the time Will landed on the bed with Sonny on top of him, their shirts had somehow managed to make it off their shoulders and onto the floor and their fingers had found their way to each other's belts.

Just as Will was about to undo his belt, Sonny grabbed his hands, stilling him. He looked Will in the eyes and asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Will blinked at him and then nodded. He stretched his neck up and captured Sonny's lips in a gentle kiss. Sonny's body relaxed and he worked more gently at Will's pants. Still kissing Sonny, Will fumbled with Sonny's belt while kicking his own pants off and onto the floor. When Sonny's pants and both pairs of boxers had fallen to the floor, Will slid up the bed pulling Sonny fully on top of him, the touch of their naked skin against each other's sending shivers down their spines and making them both even harder.

Will pulled away to reach into the drawer in his end table and grab a condom and a bottle of lube. Blushing slightly, he handed them both to Sonny who took them, but asked, "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes," Will answered confidently. "I love you. I want to do this. Please."

Sonny nodded. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and leaned forward to kiss Will to distract him as he carefully slid a finger inside him. Will gasped into Sonny's mouth, Sonny slowly working his finger around to stretch out Will. When Will pulled away for a second to stutter out "Another," Sonny obliged and slid another finger into him. A minute later when Sonny slipped a third finger inside, Will kissed him more firmly and unconsciously rocked down onto Sonny's fingers, forcing them deeper and unwittingly hitting his prostrate. Will broke the kiss to cry out in pleasure and his head fell back against the pillow, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Son – Sonny, please," Will practically begged, opening his eyes to look at his boyfriend. "I want you."

Sonny nodded, slid his fingers out, slicked himself up, and carefully lined himself up with Will's hole. Will nodded encouragingly at him. Sonny kissed Will again, as he gently and slowly slid inside. Both boys moaned loudly into each other's mouths when Will wrapped his legs around Sonny's waist and Sonny was pushed all the way inside.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Sonny murmured against Will's lips. Will hummed in response and muttered, "You can move," before kissing Sonny soundly again and digging his fingers into Sonny's back.

Sonny rocked his hips forward and back, slowly sliding in and out and back in, the feel of Will around him driving him crazy and making him impossibly harder. Forcing himself to stay steady for Will, Sonny maintained a careful and deliberate rhythm and angled himself searching again for Will's prostrate. After a minute, Will pulled his mouth away from Sonny's to throw his head back against the pillows again and utter a loud, unrestrained whimper. Smirking, Sonny pulled out and pushed back at the same spot a few times before Will said, "Harder. Faster. Please," his voice low and raspy and breathless. Sonny gladly complied with the request, pulling out and pushing in more quickly and more harshly, his self-control rapidly deteriorating.

Will was swiftly becoming a blubbering mess beneath Sonny, incoherent strings of words and swears falling from his lips. The harder and more unrestrained Sonny's thrusts became, the louder Will cried out.

"Fuck, Sonny, I'm close," Will said hoarsely, stretching his neck up to pull Sonny into a rough and sloppy kiss full of battling tongues and teeth.

Sonny reached between them to take Will in his hand. He stroked him carefully a few times before Will cried out in a slur of "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou", his eyes rolling back into his head as his orgasm hit him hard. Sonny thrust uncontrollably into Will a couple more times before Will's clenching around him pushed him over the edge. He buried his face in Will's neck, muttering, "Fuck, I love you so much," as he rode out his own orgasm.

When he gained some control over his movements again, Sonny gently pulled out of Will who winced slightly at the oversensitivity of his skin. After he pulled the condom off, Sonny rolled off of Will and onto the bed next to him. Will carefully shifted onto his side to face Sonny, pulling the blanket over their naked bodies.

"You okay?" Sonny asked, entwining their fingers together on the bed where they lay in between them.

Will nodded and smiled. "That was incredible."

"Yeah it was." Sonny grinned and giggled.

Will shifted closer to Sonny to kiss him lazily. When he pulled away, his eyes were drooping sleepily; his adrenaline had returned to a normal level and the after effects of his orgasm had finally hit him. "Tired," Will muttered.

Sonny smiled at him. "Go to sleep," Sonny said, running his fingers through Will's short blond hair, tiredness starting to come over him too.

"I love you," Will mumbled as he slipped into sleep.

"I love you, too." Sonny kissed him lightly and closed his eyes, sure of a good night's sleep, his fingers still intertwined with Will's.


End file.
